This invention relates generally to devices in the automotive industry and, more specifically, to devices for coupling an input shaft and output shaft of an automobile.
Front-wheel-drive based vehicles with four-wheel-drive capabilities typically use a twin coupling device to couple a rear drive shaft, which travels from the engine to the rear of the vehicle, to a right half shaft and a left half shaft, which travel to the rear wheels. The twin coupling device typically provides front to rear wheel torque distribution, as well as left to right rear wheel torque distribution. Because of the advantages of four-wheel-drive, however, there is a need in the automotive industry for continuous improvement of the twin coupling device.